Dragon Mail
.]] Dragon Mail , also known as Dragon Armor , Dragon, and Dragoon, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. It is oftentimes a high-ranked armor, providing excellent defenses as well as resistances to various elements, generally to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Dragon Mail is a high-ranked armor that only the Knight can equip, and provides 42 Defense, -10 Evasion, 10 Weight, and halves damage from Fire, Ice, and Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found in Mirage Tower. Final Fantasy II Dragon Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 50 Defense, -54% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -50 Intelligence/Spirit, and resists Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Poison. It can be found in Jade Passage or dropped from General, Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, Black Dragon, and Chaos Rider. Final Fantasy III Dragon Mail is a mid-ranked armor that can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, and Dragoon classes. It can be found in Saronia. In the NES version, it provides 15 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and 10% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 35 Defense, and 13 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV Dragon Mail is a high-ranked armor for Cecil, Kain, and Cid, which provides 23 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 5 Magic Evasion, and resistance towards Fire, Ice, and Lightning-elemental damage as well as attacks from Dragon-type enemies. It can be found in Lunar Subterrane. In the 3D remakes, it provides the same bonuses, is obtained the same way, and is equipped by the same characters, but no longer carries the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dragon Mail provides 23 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 5 Magic Evasion, is strong against dragon attacks, and resists all elements. It can be found in the Subterrane, and equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy IX Dragon Mail is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 42 Defense, Strength +1, and teaches High Jump. It can be bought for 14,000 gil at Daguerreo (disc 4), or stolen from Silver Dragon. Only Freya and Beatrix can equip it. Final Fantasy XI Dragon Mail is body armor that provides 47 DEF, HP +12, Fire Resistance +10, Ice Resistance +10, Wind Resistance +10, Earth Resistance +10, Lightning Resistance +10, Water Resistance +10, Light Resistance +10, Dark Resistance +10, and Breath damage taken -9%. It can be equipped by level 70 Dragoon. It can only be obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Dragon Mail is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 53 Defense, +100 HP, and +8 Strength. It requires the Heavy Armor 8 license to equip, and can be bought for 12,500 gil at Balfonheim Port, found at Barheim Passage (West Annex) or Cerobi Steppe (The Northsward), stolen from Dark Lord (3% chance), or by doing the Hunt Club sidequest. In the ''Zodiac versions, Dragon Mail provides 57 Defense, +100 HP, +8 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 10 license for 80 LP. It can be found at Cerobi Steppe (Old Elanise Road) or Pharos - Second Ascent (Station of Ascension), or stolen from Dark Lord (3% chance). It is also a rare steal from Pallicant in Trial Mode Stage 43. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Red Battlemage, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker, Archer, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XV Dragon Mail is an attire worn by Aranea Highwind. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dragon Mail is a mid to high-ranked heavy armor that provides 40 Defense, 8 Magic Resistance, and halves damage from Fire-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dragon Mail is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 40 Defense, 6 Resistance, halves damage from Fire-elemental attacks, and teaches the ability Bonecrusher for 250 AP to the Templar and Ravager. It can be obtained in the Bazaar from the "Black-stained Armor B" set by placing Adamantite, Silver Liquid and White Thread. Final Fantasy Adventure Dragon has an armor icon before its name. The Dragon can be found inside Dime Tower. This armor provides 34 defense points. The Final Fantasy Legend Dragon has a armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Sky Town for 8,500 GP. It has 19 Defense. Final Fantasy Legend II Dragon has an armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Race Circuit for 26000 GP and found in Nasty Dungeon. It provides a Def of 21 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also grants resistance to Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Pois. Final Fantasy Legend III Dragon provides 6 defense and 6 magic defense. It can be bought for 3400 G at Viper City in the Future. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dragon Mail is a mid to high-ranked armor that provides 25 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, reduces damage from Ice-elemental attacks, and is strong against Dragon-type attacks. Dissidia Final Fantasy Dragon Mail is a level 79 heavy armor that provides +2428 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 19,100 gil, Demon Mail, Land Dragon Bone x3, and Allure Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dragon Mail is a level 60 heavy armor that provides +2897 HP, +34 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 121,960 gil, Demon Mail, Dragon's Tear, and Dragoon's Dream x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dragon Mail (IV) is a relic armor for Kain, containing his Kain's Lance Overstrike Soul Break. Dragon Mail (XV) is a relic armor for Arenea, containing her Aerial Spearouette Super Soul Break. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dragon Mail is a Heavy Armor that provides 45 DEF, 15 SPR, and +30% Fire, Ice, and Lightning resistance. It is obtained by finding and turning in the Black Key from Gronoa Shrine Depths. Dragon Mail (FFI) is a heavy armor that provides 42 DEF and +30% Fire, Ice, and Lightning resistance. It is obtained from the Final Fantasy I exploration event, Flying Fortress. Gallery Dragon Mail FFI Art.png|Artwork from the original Final Fantasy. Dragon Armor FFII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy II. Dragon Mail FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. FFTA Dragon Mail.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Dragon Armor (II).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Dragon Armor FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Dragon Mail FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Dragon Mail FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Dragon Mail FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFBE Dragon Mail.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Heavy armor